Learning about Vanguard!
by bopdog111
Summary: First Vanguard fic, educational fic, and one-shot. When a new customer arrives that Misaki finds familiar, and has trouble with Vanguard she offers to teach him the rules by challenging him to a Cardfight. OCxMisaki


**I had started watching this series a few w****e****eks**** back, and seeing it sure is a new card game that is different from Magic, Duel Masters, and Yu-Gi-Oh. And I decided that instead of a story this should be a one-shot that is Misaki's time here. This is taken prior to the Vanguard Tournament that Aichi, Kamui, Kai, and Misaki qualified. Sorry if there personalities are too OC, I did my best, and had only gotten to where Team Q4 won their regional qualifying match against that cloaked person team that looked bad but are actually cool guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. All rights for it is owned by Akira Itou, I however own this OC I am inserting. Have fun reading!**

* * *

It was another bay at Card Capital to where Misaki was at the counter with the Sub Manager or known as the Assisticat was looking around on the counter with Shin out for a new shipment of cards that was arriving leaving Misaki in charge. Misaki was reading the manga that she likes to read while keeping an eye out for funny business going on. So far Morikawa, Aichi, Izaki, Kamui, and Emi haven't arrived yet or so did Kai, and Aiwa. So she's pretty bored just being security waiting until they arrive.

Noticing the Assisticat turning she looked to see that someone was entering the store. It looked like a young boy that is about the same age as her having blonde hair, with a dark green shirt, along with having on a short sleeve coat, along with wearing jeans, and having fingerless gloves with orange NIKE shoes. What struck out is that he has blue eyes, and sideburns which is actually brown, and not blonde like his hair.

Misaki blinked seeing him thinking, _'Had I seen this guy before?'_

The boy looked around before noticing her, and gave a nod before grabbing 3 booster packs, and silently handed her some yen before walking to the table with Misaki confusingly taking it, and putting it in the register. She looked to see the boy opening the booster packs, and looked to see what kind of cards he has muttering to himself. Deciding to leave him alone Misaki went back to reading her manga. About nearly two minutes she turned back to see the boy was looking over cards, and a stack that looks like a deck looking like he's having trouble.

Seeing that Misaki sighed before placing a bookmark saying, "Watch the counter Manager."

The cat meowed as she walked over to him.

"Now does this fit well...?" she heard him muttering before saying, "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" he turned to her, "Oh the counter girl. Is there a problem?"

"I can't help but noticed that you look like your having trouble." Misaki admitted to him turning to the cards he had, "You do know Vanguard right?"

"Yes I do." the boy nodded, "But actually I never had a chance to try it out."

"Yet you buy booster packs?" Misaki asked him.

The boy nodded, "Well it's just in case I get a chance, and learn how to do it."

That made Misaki think. Aichi had done the same by forming his Deck out of the card Kai gave him that was Blaster Blade which was a rare card for the Royal Paladin Clan. Aichi while had made the deck carefully, and learned the rules by dueling Kai this customer doesn't seem that careful for deck building. Knowing what to do she offered, "What if I can play you?"

"Hm?" the boy turned to her.

"I didn't start playing the game until a few days ago." Misaki explained, "And I learned how to do it from watching all other Vanguard Fighters playing against each other."

"Well..." the boy trailed off thinking before saying, "Okay thanks for the help."

Misaki learned as they sat down as she took her deck out as the boy got his situated.

"Oh sorry I haven't given you my name. It's Satoshi." the boy told her.

Misaki nodded saying, "Well Satoshi make sure you listen."

Satoshi nodded at that ready.

"First off place a Grade 0 Unit in the Vanguard Circle." Misaki said gesturing to the Vanguard Circle on the board.

"Grade 0?" Satoshi asked her.

Misaki explained showing him Lozenge Magus, "See this card? In the upper-left corner is the grade of a Unit. You need to place a Unit like this in the Vanguard Circle face-down."

Hearing that Satoshi nodded before placing down a card. Misaki told him, "Now imagine it. We are in Spirit Form on a Planet Similar to Earth known as "Cray"."

Satoshi at that imagined before the next thing he knows he, and Misaki appeared in a transparent form on a Rockland area.

"In this form we can do two things here. And that's to summon the monsters of this planet to our battle. But first we need to draw our starting hands. Your starting hand has 5 cards." Misaki stated before drawing 5 cards as Satoshi done the same listening for more, "The cards in our hands are our units capable to defend or fight for you. Before more to begin the game we need to flip our Vanguard, and say 'Stand up my Vanguard' in order to begin the battle."

Satoshi nodded as they both got set.

"Stand up my Vanguard!" the two declared flipping them.

"Lozenge Magus." Misaki said her Vanguard's name.

* * *

_Lozenge Magus_

_Grade 0_

_Boost_

_Trigger: Heal_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Elf_

_Power: 3000_

_Shield: 10000_

_Critical 1_

_(You may only have up to four cards with "HEAL" in a deck.)_  
_[AUTO]:When another «Oracle Think Tank» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC)._  
_[AUTO](RC):When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck._

* * *

"Lizard Runner, Undeux." Satoshi said his own's.

* * *

_Lizard Runner, Undeux_

_Grade 0_

_Boost_

_Nation: Dragon Empire_

_Clan: Kagero_

_Race: Dragonman_

_Power: 6000_

_Shield: 10000_

_Critical 1_

_Scales for armor, fangs for swords. Dragons are born as warriors._

* * *

At Cray both of them turned to their Grade 0 Units.

* * *

**(Cardfight Theme: Future Masters)**

**Satoshi: 0/6**

**Hand: 5**

**Vanguard: Lizard Runner, Undeux**

**Misaki: 0/6**

**Hand: 5**

**Vanguard: Lozenge Magus**

**Let the cardfight begin!**

* * *

Misaki told him, "For you to better understand I'll go first okay?"

Satoshi nodded.

Misaki 1st Turn:

"You start each turn by drawing a card from your deck." Misaki said drawing a card, "And once a turn you can promote your Vanguard by no more then 1 Grade above. That is the other power our spirit forms have to posses our Units. Like this. I ride Circle Magus!"

She stacked the card on her Vanguard as on Cray, Lozenge Magus turned to her card.

* * *

_Circle Magus_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Human_

_Power: 7000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO]:When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have an «Oracle Think Tank» vanguard, look at the top card of your deck, and put that card on top of your deck._

* * *

"Once your Vanguard is promoted you can summon Units from your hand as long as their Grade is the same or lower then your Vanguard." Misaki added for her opponent, "It stands to reason that Vanguard means, 'the one that leads the way'."

"The one that leads the way..." Satoshi repeated hearing that.

"When Lozenge Magus has been ride by a Oracle Think Tank unit, I can move her to the rear guard." Misaki said making her previous Vanguard to the zone below Circle Magus, "Some of your cards have abilities to use your previous Vanguards to be used as new Units. And since Circle Magus is placed in the Vanguard Circle as a Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, I can check the top card of my deck, and put it back."

She checked the top card before putting it back.

"Then I call Dark Cat, and Miracle Kid to the Rear Guard." Misaki said setting two cards one the zone beside Circle Magus, and Miracle Kid to the zone beside Lozenge Magus as in Cray they appeared.

* * *

_Dark Cat_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: High Beast_

_Power: 7000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO]:When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have an «Oracle Think Tank» vanguard, each player may draw a card._

* * *

_Miracle Kid_

_Grade 0_

_Boost_

_Trigger: Draw_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: High Beast_

_Power: 5000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_Victory is mine._

* * *

"Since Dark Cat is placed on a Rear Guard Circle we both can draw." Misaki said as Satoshi nodded drawing, "Now with my units in place, I can then make an attack."

Satoshi tensed before Misaki said, "Except since this is the first turn, I can't attack. It's the downside of going first."

Satoshi hearing that nodded.

"That's my turn." Misaki ended.

Satoshi 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Satoshi said drawing, "Okay... No Grade higher then 1 so... I ride the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

Placing the card down his Vanguard turned unto a demon warrior.

* * *

_Embodiment of Armor, Bahr_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: Dragon Empire_

_Clan: Kagero_

_Race: Demon_

_Power: 8000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_If the defense is perfect, attention can be diverted to offense._

* * *

"And I'll call a second Bahr to the Rear Guard." Satoshi added placing a second Bahr below his Vanguard one.

"Not bad. So do you attack?" Misaki asked him, "The object of the game is to attack their Vanguard for 6 damage. If your attacking tap your monster."

"In that case... I'll use Bahr to attack Circle Magus." Satoshi said tapping his Vanguard Bahr.

"You can also support your Units but the Units below them to lend power." Misaki told him.

Satoshi said, "In that case I'll support my Vanguard Bahr with my other."

At Cray the two Bahrs glowed. **(Power: 8000 + 8000 = 16000)**

"When your Vanguard attacks you check the top card on your Deck for a Drive Trigger." Misaki said as Satoshi drew his top card, "Check the upper-right corner for a mark. If there isn't one you can add it to your hand. If there is one add it to your hand anyway."

Satoshi showed the card to be Phantom Black as Bahr attacked Circle Magus.

"Now since your Unit overwhelmed my Vanguard, I check my top card for a damage trigger." Misaki said drawing before showing it was to be a second Miracle Kid before placing it in the damage zone face-up, "If you can deal me 5 more damage like that then my forces will be banished from Cray. That means I will lose."

**(Misaki: 1/6)**

Satoshi nodded, "That's my turn."

* * *

**Satoshi: 0/6**

**Hand: 7**

**Vanguard: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Misaki: 1/6**

**Hand: 4**

**Vanguard: Circle Magus**

* * *

Misaki 2nd Turn:

"When you start your next turn you need to un-tap all of your tapped cards in order to use them. That is called stand up." Misaki said as he nodded, "But since I have no tapped cards, I can skip that step."

With that she drew, "I ride, Maiden of Libra!"

At that she placed the card down as on Cray her Vangurd evolved to a Maiden.

* * *

_Maiden of Libra_

_Grade 2_

_Intercept_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Angel_

_Power: 9000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO](VC/RC):[Counter Blast (2)] When this unit's attack hits, if you have an «Oracle Think Tank» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card._

* * *

"And then I'll call Silent Tom, and Dream Eater to the Rear Guard." Misaki said placing the cards down beside the other side of Maiden of Libra, and Lozenge Magus respectfully.

* * *

_Silent Tom_

_Grade 2_

_Intercept_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Ghost_

_Power: 8000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[CONT](VC/RC):During a battle that this unit attacks, if you have an «Oracle Think Tank» vanguard, your opponent cannot normal call grade 0 units to (GC)._

* * *

_Dream Eater_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Trigger: Draw_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: High Beast_

_Power: 5000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_Thank you for the meal-_

* * *

_'Now she's got 6 Units on her field...' _Satoshi thought eyeing Misaki's packed field.

"And I'll support Dark Cat with Miracle Kid, and attack Bahr." Misaki said tapping them as Dark Cat powered up. **(Power: 6000 + 5000 = 11000)**

Satoshi grunted.

Misaki told him, "You can guard with the cards in your hand. Check the left side for a number, and guard with it."

Satoshi looked at his hand before saying, "I guard with Bad Luck Star."

A beetle appeared in front of Bahr.

* * *

_Bad Luck Star_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: Zoo_

_Clan: Megacolony_

_Race: Insect_

_Power: 6000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO]:[Soul Blast (1)] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, if the number of your opponent's [Rest] units is three or more, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card._

* * *

"At that it becomes your damage shield reducing the power of the attacking Unit by the Shield Number." Misaki said as Bad Luck Star shattered.

_Dark Cat: **(Power: 11000 - 5000 = 6000)**_

"Even though that Bad Luck Star was destroyed Dark Cat is no longer strong enough to overwhelm Bahr." Misaki told him before saying, "But the card you just defended with goes to your drop zone."

Satoshi at that placed Bad Luck Star to his Drop Zone.

"Next with the support of Dream Eater, Silent Tom will attack your Vanguard." Misaki said tapping the cards as Silent Tom grew. **(Power: 8000 + 5000 = 13000) **"And as it's attacking you can't use Grade 0 Units to block Silent Tom."

Satoshi grunted, "Then I don't guard."

Silent Tom struck Bahr making it cry out.

"Checking for Damage Trigger." Satoshi said drawing, and shows it to be Hell Spider placing it in his Damage Zone. **(Satoshi: 1/6)**

"And now with the support of Lozenge Magus, Maiden of Libra will attack your Vanguard." Misaki said tapping the card. **(Power: 9000 + 3000 = 12000)**, "And as Lozenge Magus is boosting it gives Maiden 3000 more power." **(Power: 12000 + 3000 = 15000)**

"I guard with Barcgal." Satoshi said as a mechanical dog appeared.

* * *

_Barcgal_

_Grade 0_

_Boost_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Royal Paladin_

_Race: High Beast_

_Power: 4000_

_Shield: 10000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO]:When another «Royal Paladin» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC)._  
_[ACT](RC):[[Rest] this unit] Search your deck for up to one card named "Future Knight, Llew" or "Flogal", call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck._

* * *

"Checking for Drive Trigger." Misaki said drawing as shows it, "Weather Girl, Cendol. It's has a yellow mark which means it's a Critical Trigger. It gives 10000 power to one of my Units, and the damage of the attack goes up by 1."

"What?" Satoshi asked surprised as Maiden of Mibra destroyed Barcgal. **(Power: 15000 + 10000 - 10000 = 15000)**

Not stopping Libra continued it's attack hitting Bahr.

Satoshi grunted, "Checking for damage trigger. First card."

He flipped to show Little Sage, Marron, "Second check."

The next card was shown to be Brutal Jack as he placed both cards in his Damage Zone. **(Satoshi: 3/6)**

Seeing them Misaki asked him, "You are using a lot of Clans for your Deck."

"Yeah well... I don't understand the clans fully, and had made this from Mishmash cards in order to learn better." Satoshi admitted to her which made her nod.

Misaki ended, "It's your turn. During the end of this turn Lozenge Magus returns to my deck since it was used to boost."

She shuffled the Grade 0 Unit to her Deck.

Satoshi 2nd Turn:

Satoshi drew, up-tapped his cards, and said, "Okay I ride, Brutal Jack!"

At that what appeared in Bahr's place is a large machine.

* * *

_Brutal Jack_

_Grade 2_

_Intercept_

_Nation: Star Gate_

_Clan: Nova Grappler_

_Race: Insect_

_Power: 11000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[CONT](VC/RC):Restraint (This unit cannot attack.)_  
_[ACT](VC/RC):[Counter Blast (1)] Until end of turn, this unit loses "Restraint"._  
_[AUTO](VC):When this unit is boosted by a «Nova Grappler», this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle._

* * *

"Then I'll call Phantom Black, and Fluffy Beefly to the Rear Guard." Satoshi said as he placed the two cards down as a fly fitted man appeared with a fly.

* * *

_Phantom Black_

_Grade 2_

_Boost_

_Nation: Zoo_

_Clan: Megacolony_

_Race: Insect_

_Power: 8000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_The Megacolony follows the rules. The rule is survival of the fittest._

* * *

_Fluffy Beefly_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: Zoo_

_Clan: Megacolony_

_Race: Insect_

_Power: 9000_

_Shield: 5000_

_Critical 1_

_[CONT](VC/RC):If your opponent has a unit in [Stand], this unit cannot attack._

* * *

"And now I activate Brutal Jack's Counterblast." Satoshi said flipping one of the card's in his damage zone down, "By paying the cost of 1 he can attack this turn. And now Phantom Black with the support of Fluffy Beefly attacks your Vanguard!"

Phantom Black glowed. **(Power: 8000 + 9000 = 17000)**

"I don't guard." Misaki said as Phantom Jack struck Maiden of Libra, "Checking for a Damage Trigger."

She flipped, and shows it to be Hexagonal Magus. **(Misaki: 2/6)**

"And now Brutal Jack with the support of Bahr attacks your Vanguard." Satoshi said tapping as Brutal Jack glowed. **(Power: 11000 + 8000 = 19000)**

"I guard with Tetra Magus." Misaki said placing the card down.

* * *

_Tetra Magus_

_Grade 1_

_Boost_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Human_

_Power: 6000_

_Shield: 0_

_Critical 1_

_[CONT]:Sentinel (You may have up to four cards in total with Sentinel in a deck)_  
_[AUTO]:[Choose a «Oracle Think Tank» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Oracle Think Tank» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle._

* * *

"A card with no defense?" Satoshi asked confused.

"I activate Magus' ability. I discard an Oracle Think Tank from my hand, and cancel your attack." Misaki answered discarding as the attack failed.

Satoshi grunted, "But I can still check for a Drive Trigger."

He drew as he sees Perfect Referee 2.99 that has a mark which is blue, "What trigger is this?"

Seeing it Misaki said, "That is a Stand Trigger. When you trigger it you can Stand one of your Units, and give another 5000 power. That means you can attack again."

Satoshi nodded before saying, "If that's the case I'll stand Brutal Jack again, give him the points, and attack again with him." **(Power: 19000 + 5000 = 24000)**

"I don't guard." Misaki said as the attack hit.

"I check for a drive trigger." Satoshi said drawing before showing a Juggernaut Maximum.

"I check for a damage trigger." Misaki said drawing showing a Dream Eater, "It's a Draw Trigger so, I can draw a card while giving the 5000 boost to Maiden."

_Maiden of Libra: **(Power: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)**_

**(Misaki: 3/6)**

"Okay your turn." Satoshi told her.

* * *

**Satoshi: 3/6**

**Hand: 6**

**Vanguard: Brutal Jack**

**Misaki: 3/6**

**Hand: 1**

**Vanguard: Maiden of Libra**

* * *

Misaki 3rd Turn:

"I stand, and draw." Misaki said untapping her cards, and she drew, "I ride Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi!"

At that a warrior appeared in Maiden's place.

* * *

_Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi_

_Grade 3_

_Twin Drive_

_Nation: United Sanctuary_

_Clan: Oracle Think Tank_

_Race: Noble_

_Power: 10000_

_Critical 1_

_[AUTO](VC/RC) Generation Break 1:When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of that battle._  
_[CONT](RC) Oracle (This ability is active when you have five or more cards in your hand): This unit gets "Intercept", and "[AUTO]:When this unit intercepts, this unit gets [Shield]+5000 until end of that battle."._

* * *

"And now I call a second Lozenge Magus." Misaki said rendering her hand empty, "And now Silent Tom with the support of Dream Eater attacks your Vanguard."

_Silent Tom:** (Power: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**_

"I don't guard." Satoshi said as the attack struck, "Checking damage trigger."

He looked to see Barcgal. **(Satoshi: 4/6)**

"Then Dark Cat with Miracle Kid, and attacks Brutal Jack." Misaki added as Dark Cat powered up. **(Power: 6000 + 5000 = 11000)**

"There's powers are the same." Satoshi said seeing this.

Misaki told him, "When the powers the same the attack goes through."

Satoshi grunted seeing his hand, "I guard with Phantom Black!"

_Dark Cat: **(Power: 11000 - 5000 = 6000)**_

The attack destroyed the defender.

"And now Toyokuninushi supported by Lozenge Magus to attack Brutal Jack!" Misaki called as Toyokuninushi glowed. **(Power: 10000 + 3000 + 3000 = 16000) **"And as it's attacking a Vanguard it gets 4000 more power."

_Toyokuninushi: **(Power: 16000 + 4000 = 20000)**_

_'20000 power?' _Satoshi thought surprised as he sees the cards in his hand can only black 5000 of the damage, "I don't guard."

"Twin Drive Check." Misaki said before saying, "Twin Drives are abilities Grade 3s have to check two cards instead of 1."

She drew showing Moonsault Swallow, and Paisley Magus, "Paisley Magus has the Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Toyokuninushi."

_Toyokuninushi: **(Power: 20000 + 5000 = 25000)**_

Satoshi grunted as Brutal Jack was attacked, "I check for a Drive Trigger. First card."

He drew showing Vortex Dragon before, and smiled, "Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. It's a Heal Trigger which means I recover 1 damage."

"No you can't." Misaki told him before saying, "You can only use triggers if you have another card in same clan as the Trigger. Elaine is a Royal Paladin Unit so that won't work."

"That means... I lose." Satoshi realized before smiling chucking.

* * *

**Satoshi: 6/6**

**Hand: 5**

**Vanguard: Brutal Jack**

**Misaki: 3/6**

**Hand: 2**

**Vanguard: Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi**

**Misaki wins the Card Fight!**

* * *

Satoshi chuckled before started laughing saying to Misaki, "GG Misaki. You really were a good player, and I didn't even crack as much of a dent."

Misaki smiled back, "Well your Deck has a lot of surprises with it being a Mishmash of leftover cards. You sure do know what your doing."

Satoshi chuckled before the door opened showing Shin walking in, and sees them, "Oh. Misaki who's your friend."

Misaki frowned, "This is Satoshi, Uncle Shin."

"Well hi there. Did you, and Misaki just had a Vanguard game?" Shin smiled walking as Satoshi gathered his Mishmash Deck.

Satoshi nodded, "Yeah. My Deck is made of Random Cards for me to learn a lot about the game, and I managed to do much on it."

"He's not wrong uncle." Misaki smiled, "He only dealt me 3 damage."

"Whoa a Mishmash Deck capable of dealing 3 damage, now that's strong." Shin smiled placing his hands on his hips, "If you come here to Card Capital anytime Satoshi I'll be sure to help you on your Deck for you to handle it well."

"Okay sir thanks." Satoshi smiled before turning to Misaki, "And you too Saki."

Hearing that Misaki stood up shocked, "Saki? W-Wait-!"

He already left as Misaki stared on as Shin looked on curiously, "Misaki? Do you know him?"

"Y-Yes..." Misaki admitted rubbing her head, "H-He... Was actually a great friend of mine in the past before I met up with you."

"Huh talk about a reunion." Shin smiled saying, "Well why did he move?"

"I think... He said his Dad had gotten a big promotion over the seas so he moved with them, and said something I didn't expect... He loves me." Misaki answered surprising Shin, "I didn't know that was Satoshi Kurusu at first until he called me Saki!"

"Well then... This surprises things." Shin admitted before chuckling, "He'll be back soon so you'll tell him about your feelings too right?"

"Y-Yeah." Misaki nodded with a smile before Shin walked out.

"I got some new Tables for the Store!" Shin told her.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Misaki was at the park as she looked around before asking, "Satoshi, I know your here."

Suddenly something enveloped her from behind as a voice chuckled, "Did ya miss me Saki?"

"Yeah of course I do." Misaki smiled turning to him, "Why are you back?"

"My Dad had us moved back after he, and I had a talk about me with my friends." Satoshi told her, "You know I am always a Class-Clown guy?"

"Yeah... To where guys target you for bullies." Misaki frowned as Satoshi chuckled nervously, "But that aside... Did you meant it?"

"Huh?" Satoshi looked confused.

"Did you meant... You loved me?" Misaki asked blushing.

"Oh." Satoshi realized before chuckling, "I may kid at a lot of things... But I do not kid at that. I love you heart, and soul Saki."

Misaki blushed with a smile, "O-Oh... Well I am also the same."

"Perfect." Satoshi grinned embracing her which surprised her but smiled hugging back all the way to the night.

* * *

**Sorry if Misaki's too OC but like I said I haven't seen anything after that match. This one shot, and my first Cardfight! Vanguard fic is now done! I don't know if I can make another since the card stats on Vanguard Cards, or tougher then I thought. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
